Kingdom Come
by amazingsora-chan
Summary: Naruto: takes place in medevil times! parings sasusaku narutohina and kakashi just chases Iruka around like a damn idiot. CHAPTER 8 THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This story will be great! I hope that you all like it!  
  
Sora chan  
  
A.N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO!   
  
Inner Sakura will be in * *  
  
Sakura stood by the window looking over the grounds. Watching the guards moving from  
  
place to place, making sure no intruders or prisoners escaped or entered. The wind blew in from  
  
her window, pushing her pink hair into her eyes. She curled it back behind her ears. Sighing  
  
to herself. " This land..will never be mine." Sakura said angrily as she slammed her window shut.  
  
Before departing from the window she saw one of the guards at the gate, Naruto look up and   
  
smile at her. Sakura smiled and waved. Naruto always looked up at her window, and smiled.  
  
" Lady Sakura!" Sakura twirled around to see Hinata Coming in the doorway carrying some new  
  
clean sheets. " Oh, hello Hinata." Hinata set the sheets down on the bed. Hinata looked up at  
  
Sakura. " Lady Sakura! You must get dressed! Sir Sasuke will be here any minute!" Sakura motioned towards Hinata  
  
and sat down on the bed. " You know as well as I do that I could care less." Sakura said.  
  
Hinata gasped. " Lady Sakura! Don't you also know as well as I do that if you don't rise to  
  
this occasion that the Kingdom will fall?" Sakura smirked. " I'm tired of my father telling  
  
me who to marry and what to do. I want to become a lady knight or go out and have adventure!  
  
Not be stuck in here!" Hinata smiled. " Only 15 and your still like your mother." Sakura smiled.  
  
" Yes, mother was always independent..." Sakura thought of her mother every time someone said   
  
that Sakura reminded them of her mother. " LADY SAKURA!" Hinata yelled. Sakura was startled.  
  
" Sorry Hinata.. what?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. " Here My lady, wear this." Hinata handed   
  
Sakura a pink dress that had sleeves with white lace on it and small roses. It matched her perfectly.  
  
" I'll be downstairs, when you are dressed come and wait for your prince, I know you will later grow to wan and admire him." Hinata smiled as she  
  
bowed to Sakura and left the room. Sakura gripped her dress in her hands. " But that is the exact opposite of what I want."  
  
OWWWWWWWWW! Yes I hope you guys like it but if you don't I won't write anymore. So I need reviews to write!  
  
love sora chan. 


	2. Future plans and Secret meetings

Hi everyone!! I have so much time to write now because of the fire in CA. We have no school.   
  
Pray for us in this time! Thank you for the reviews! Okay here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2 : Future plans and secret meetings  
  
Sakura ringed the beautiful dress in her hands. " I don't want this!"   
  
Sakura nearly cries as she threw herself onto the bed. " I hate my life!"   
  
She cried pounding her fists on the bed. " I don't want to marry this Sasuke!"   
  
Sakura cried and sobbed into the covers of her bed. " God please make it go away!   
  
I don't want any part in this!" But as Sakura sobbed to herself, she thought of what   
  
her mother would say.   
  
"Sakura sweetie, don't cry, be brave. Do what you have to do."  
  
Sakura sat up, and pressed her hand against her chest. " Mother.." she whispered to   
  
herself. Sakura straightened herself up. " I will do what I have to do." Sakura undressed   
  
and headed downstairs. As she left the great hall, she saw Hinata standing, waiting for her.   
  
" Lady Sakura you look absolutely beautiful!" Sakura forced a smile out. " Thank you." Hinata smiled at her friend.   
  
" Come this way, Lord Sasuke is waiting for you."  
  
Hinata led Sakura to the ballroom in which her father was hosting a ball for Sakura's engagement.   
  
" Hinata, you didn't tell me there was going to be a ball!"  
  
Sakura whispered to Hinata as they walked up to the table in which Sakura's father was sitting at.  
  
" Lady Sakura it was supposed to be a surprise." Hinata whispered back.   
  
Sakura sighed as she took her seat next to her father.   
  
" Hello father." Sakura said as she bowed to her father. " Well hello Sakura. You look   
  
beautiful tonight!" Sakura nodded her head in thanks. " Now were is this Sasuke?" Sakura   
  
asked her father. Her father was chatting with his friends. Drinking the finest wine in   
  
all the land. " Oh, he is in the garden, he wanted to walk, he seems a little anti-social  
  
he does."   
  
( we all know that he is.-Sora Chan ^^; )  
  
Sakura got up to go to the garden. Her father didn't seem to notice let alone care   
  
because  
  
he was so drunk. " I wonder where Hinata is?" Sakura asked herself as she headed for the   
  
garden.  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of the castle.  
  
" You know we can't keep meeting like this," Said a high voice. " They will kill us if they find us together!"  
  
A foxy smile shone in the dark. " I don't care just as long as I'm with you." The foxy boy leaned in and kissed the girl.  
  
BACK TO THE GARDEN!  
  
" I wonder where he is?" Sakura said to herself. Sakura wandered through the garden until she reached a bench. " I best rest!"  
  
Sakura said fanning herself with her hand. " Now that's better." Sakura said lying down. "Yes it is." Said anthor voice. " What?" Sakura jolted up.   
  
" I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" Sakura looked closer at the person. " Who are you?" A smile glowed in the darkness. " I'm nothing but a foreigner from anthor country."  
  
The person got up and walked slowly toward Sakura. " Get away from me at once or I will call the guards!" The person laughed. " They can't hurt me." The person stepped into the moonlight.   
  
" Who. …….are you Sir?" Sakura said as she back away. " I'm Sir Sasuke," The boy said as he bowed. " Sir Sasuke? I'm Sakura, your future wife." Sakura said as she curtsied. " Oh," Sasuke said.   
  
" Must I say..that.." Sasuke began but Sakura cut him off. " You would not like to marry me? Am I to fat? Not enough beautiful?" Sakura asked hoping that he would agree and there would be no marriage .   
  
" No, just…." Sakura looked up to him. " What?" Sasuke sighed. " Your more beautiful than I expected." Sakura blushed. She now Sasuke in the moonlight. His raven hair and eyes matched perfectly with his masculine body.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Sakura wanted to push him away, but didn't. " Is this..love?" Sakura thought to herself .They stood in each others world for what seemed the longest time for Sakura.   
  
When they broke off, Sasuke said something.   
  
" I think..I'm going to like this place." He smiled and kissed Sakura again.  
  
Huh? You like it? Well R+R   
  
Love to all  
  
Sora Chan 


	3. Princess who?

Hello again this is Sora Chan! *sniff* I have gotten a lot of reviews from  
  
You guys..well ten is always a lot to me! And one of you asked that I put Gaara in so I will! Well, I would like to introduce you  
  
To my new friend…*pulls out cards* Ms.Kisuma!  
  
*Ms.Kisuma enters room*  
  
Ms.Kisuma: Hi all! Nice to meet you! You can call me kisu-chan!  
  
Sora: kisu Chan will be my new aid in helping me for our little interviews we will be having! That's the reason we hired her!  
  
Kisu chan: That and I don't have anywhere to live so I'm staying with Sora Chan here!  
  
Audience gives a blank stare.  
  
Sora: Okay..*sweat drops* our first interview will be with…*looks at cards*   
  
Oh! Look kisu chan! We have a special person tonight!  
  
*kisu chan looks at card.*  
  
Kisu chan: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! *drools* its her!  
  
Sora: Ladies and gentlemen! Sakura!  
  
Sakura comes out  
  
Sakura: Hi Sora chan…Hi..ummm is she okay? *points to kisu chan who is still drooling over Sakura*  
  
Sora: Oh I forgot…Kisu chan is..a cross dresser and she is obsessed over woman . *smile* Now on with our   
  
questions..Whats it like working with Naruto?  
  
Sakura: Umm..so you mean she's ..I mean he is a guy pretending to be a girl?   
  
But she lies girls yet she is a boy….does that make sense?  
  
Sora nods.  
  
Sakura: Ummm…don't you find that weird that she …he lives with you?  
  
Sora: No…Im not his type. *whispers* But I saw him naked once…  
  
Sakura chan and Sora go off into their own world….  
  
Kisu chan: Hi all! I will be directing the story now! MWHHAHAHA!  
  
Sora: Oh No you don't! *throws shoe at kisu chan who is now knocked unconscious.*  
  
Sorry about that..enjoy the story more interview with Sakura at the end!  
  
As Sakura and Sasuke kissed, Sakura felt as though they where being watched.   
  
" Sasuke, would you like to go somewhere…more private?" Sasuke smiled.   
  
" But, I don't want our children to be bastards." He said with a smile. Sakura blushed.  
  
" No, its just I feel like someone is watching us." Sasuke pushed Sakura back behind him.   
  
" Where are they?" Sakura pointed to some location. " Spy! Come out and show yourself!" Sasuke yelled into the shadows,   
  
pulling out his sword. A figure came forth, " Sir Kakashi?"  
  
Sasuke look bewildered. " I'm sorry my Lord, I thought you where Iruka.."  
  
Sasuke put his sword away. " But there are two of us? How could you of thought that we were Iruka if there are two?"  
  
Kakashi realized his mistake.  
  
" Im sorry my Lord….It will not happen again." Kakashi bowed and walked off into the Castle.   
  
" Who is this Kakashi to you?" Sakura asked. " A burden, always chasing Iruka around.   
  
They are both my Guardians for when I travel, always has that cursed book with him he does."   
  
Sasuke sighed. Sakura giggled. " What is so funny? Do you not have Guardians also?" Sakura smiled.   
  
" I have Hinata and Naruto. They are my best friends." Sasuke looked confused. " Two guardians of different sex?   
  
Is that not against your laws?" Sasuke asked. " No, father says they are the best because I grew up with them."   
  
Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. " Let us go to the ball." Sasuke nodded. So they left off to the castle.   
  
" Have they gone yet?" asked a mysterious voice. " Yes my Lord." A smile glowed in the darkness.   
  
" Good, Shikamaru? I think we have a ball to attend to."  
  
Back at the ball.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke danced together while her father and Sasuke's watched in amazement.  
  
" Look! Already in love they are!" Sasuke father smiled. " So? Shall we discuss trade and land after the ball?"   
  
asked Sasuke's father. " Yes, we shall!" said Sakura's merrily. As everyone danced, no one seemed to notice Naruto   
  
and Hinata come in. ( hmm? Where were they? -Sora chan ^^)  
  
" Excuse me lady, but may I be excused?" Sasuke asked Sakura. " Yes, you may."   
  
Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke go off in the distance. " Lady Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Hinata motioning for  
  
her to come over. Sakura walked over to Hinata. " Oh Hinata where were you? Oh Sasuke is wonderful! I just can't…"   
  
Hinata pulled Sakura into the hall away from the music and dancing. " Sakura..as a friend you must do something for me." Sakura looked confused.   
  
" What is it Hinata?" Hinata looked guilty. " Naruto and I are..eloping." Sakura gasped. " But it's forbidden!" Hinata began to cry.  
  
" I know but..I love him! Please Sakura! Don't tell!" Sakura's head was swimming. " Okay, I won't" Hinata smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug.  
  
" Thank you!" Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata back. " Your welcome my friend." Just as Sakura said that, a loud bang was heard from outside.   
  
People in the ballroom jumped. The banging became louder. " What is that?" Hinata asked Sakura. But she remained silent. " What is going on?"   
  
Sakura heard her father say from the ballroom. The door from the ballroom opened and Two people stepped through. " Who are you?" Sakura's father asked enraged."   
  
And why have you chosen now to interrupt our celebration?" A red and black haired boy came through the door. " Im sorry to interrupt, but my name is Prince Gaara   
  
and this is my attendant Sir Shikamaru. And Im here to pick up my bride….Princess Hinata."   
  
Sora: HAH! AREN'T I GREAT?  
  
Kisu chan: Yes you are *bows* Now where do I come in this story?  
  
Sora: You don't….that wasn't part of the contract.  
  
Kisu chan: Oh…*twiddles thumbs*  
  
Sora: But your in the end! WITH ME! Now back to our interview!  
  
Sakura: Yes! Let's continue!  
  
Sora: OKAY! So whats it like to have pink hair?  
  
Sakura falls over anime style.  
  
Sakura: What the hell kind of question is that?  
  
Kisu: I know Sora chan why? *drools over Sakura*  
  
Sora: Just kidding! Whats it like to work with Naruto and Sasuke?  
  
Sakura: They are nice guys….Naruto tends to over work himself though.  
  
Sora: We all know that.  
  
Kisu: *drool*  
  
Sora: Well anther question….we have heard that you and Sasuke have been kissing off screen?  
  
Sakura: NOT TRUE….yes maybe a little. *blushes*  
  
Sora: HAH! I KNEW IT!  
  
Kisu: *wipes drool* HIM OVER ME?! WHY CRUEL FATE WHY? *SOBS*  
  
Sora: Well that's all the time we have for today! Thanks to all for your reviews and support next chappie will be up soon as long as *points* you keep reviewing!   
  
Sakura: Bye! *waves*  
  
Kisu chan : WHY GOD WHY!  
  
Sora: And our next interview will be with…Sasuke!  
  
Kisu: WHY GOD WH…OH I LOVE SASUKE! *DROOLS*  
  
Sora: I thought you liked girls?  
  
Kisu: Things change Sora chan!  
  
Sora sweat drops.   
  
R+R PLEASE! 


	4. Secret Love

Hi all its me again! I haven't looked at my reviews yet before writing this so don't   
  
spear me!  
  
Kisu Chan: To hell with if you get speared Sora Chan! I just want to see Sasuke kun!   
  
*drools*  
  
Sora Chan sweat drops.  
  
Sora: Fine! Okay here is our next guest….Uchia Sasuke! *sorry is I spelt that wrong*  
  
Sasuke enters the room while Kisu Chan drools all over the place.  
  
Sora: Hey Sasuke! How's it going?  
  
Sasuke: Fine. Now where is my fifty bucks?  
  
Sora chan looks confused.  
  
Sora: What are you talking about?  
  
Sasuke: I'm here and I was promised fifty dollars by some one named….  
  
*takes out a piece of paper* Joe?  
  
Sora Chan's face turned red.  
  
Sora: JOE?WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
A man with a beer belly walks on set.  
  
Joe: Yes miss Sora?  
  
Sora: Did you tell Sasuke you'd pay him for being interviewed?  
  
Joe: Yes, it was needed.  
  
Sora: That's fine but how much?  
  
Joe takes out piece of paper and writes some amount on it and hands it to Sora  
  
Sora: Whaa? *crumples piece of paper* I KILL YOU! WE CAN'T AFFORD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora lunges towards Joe!!!! The Horror!  
  
Kisu: No Sora Chan! NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: Fine, if Sora won't continue this story I will.  
  
A/N: SORA CHAN REALLY WROTE THIS SASUKE JUST NOT MAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT IT! JUST KIDDING BUT I DID WRITE IT!  
  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!  
  
The whole room was quiet. " Hinata?" Sakura turned to her friend. Hinata stood there with a guilty look on her face. " Oh! Anthor prince! But we have no other Princess that resides here besides my daughter Sakura. And she is already bothered to Sasuke,the only person who has the name of Hinata is my daughters guardian. Perhaps this is a mistake?" Gaara nodded his head. " No my Lord there isn't. My tale for the search of my Princess is a tale of woe." Gaara said. " Well, since I'm in a humble mood,  
  
A/N: HE'S DRUNK!!! ^^:  
  
I will that the servants do treat you as company and you may join me and my new family in my room so we may hear your story." Gaara bowed. " Thank you my Lord." The King called for his servants. " Excuse all the guests, I'm afraid I still have some business to work out and now since Prince Gaara now has arrived it seems I have even more! Now go and do what I command." The servant known as Ino bowed and walked off to tell everyone of the news, when she caught a glance from Gaara's servant, Shikamaru. She blushed and quickly turned her head away.  
  
Later, in the Kings room, Sasuke *A/N cause he came back and I really don't want to make up where he went so..yeah!* Gaara, Sakura Hinata *cause she needs to be there* Iruka Naruto and Kakashi. *cause he's so fine that he can't be forgotten! ^_^ * along with the King were all gathered in his room. The King was drumming his fingers on his desk while the others stood in silence. " Hinata come forth." the King ordered, she did as she was told. " If I'm not mistaken, Lord Gaara here claims that you are his princess? Now correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you my daughters guardian? Now explain yourself." Hinata twiddled her thumbs. " I….I'm…" Hinata said no more. " Explain yourself now Hinata or you will be sentenced to prison!" Naruto shot an evil look at the king. " Yes, I'm princess Hinata from the sand lands." Hinata sighed as everyone in the room except Gaara and Sasuke gasped. " I was born there, and forced to marry against my will. No one has search for me because they all thought me dead. I came her, no one knew me."  
  
A/N : HINATA WAS ABOUT EIGHT WHEN SHE CAME TO SAKURA'S KINGDOM, SHE RAN AWAY FROM THE SANDLANDS   
  
AFTER FINDING OUT THAT SHE WAS TO BECOME QUEEN AT AGE NINE. AND YES, THIS SORT OF THING DID HAPPEN BACK THEN!  
  
Sakura looked at Hinata as if she has never known her before. " Hinata, why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked.   
  
Hinata was silent. " My Lord, isn't it true that a Princess should be treated like one?" Kakashi said.   
  
" Hold your tongue commoner! Yes, Ino! Prepare a room for Hinata! We shall have her and Gaara stay with us for a   
  
while until things are sorted out. Now leave me all of you and return to your rooms!" All departed.   
  
Ino lead Hinata to her room. Just as Hinata bowed to Ino, Ino grabbed her arm. " Hinata, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Hinata smiled. " I didn't want a ruckus about, I just wanted you to like me for who I am." Ino smiled and pulled   
  
Hinata into a hug. " Hinata, even if I knew, I would of still liked you for who you are." Hinata smiled and hugged Ino back. " Now go to sleep. Remember, two days Sakura will be married." Ino said. " Wait Ino," Hinata said. She pulled off her necklace. " This is your now. Since I'm no longer Sakura's guardian, I'm of noble blood." Ino took the necklace from Hinata as a tear ran down her cheek. " Good night m'lady." Ino bowed and left the room. When Ino left Hinata sat on her bed and cried. Until she heard a knock upon the door. " Co….come in" she stuttered. The door opened. " I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Gaara came into the room and bowed. " No…I'm sorry its just…" Hinata said as she wiped her tears away. " To many emotions for one night?" Gaara finished. Hinata nodded her head. Gaara came to sit by her. " May I?" he asked. Hinata nodded her head yet again. " I'm sorry….." Hinata whispered. Gaara smiled. * I KNOW THAT NEVER HAPPENS BUT IN THIS STORY IT DOES! ^^;* " Its alright, I know how you feel." Gaara said. Hinata and Gaara remained silent until Hinata broke the ice. " Why did you come looking for me?"  
  
She asked him. " My father and mother are dead. I must find someone to marry, you're the princess   
  
I was betrothed to and the only one of my noble blood left." Gaara said melancholy. " So, I'm just anther hope for   
  
the Kingdom to survive?" Hinata was upset. " Yes….and no." Gaara said. Hinata looked confused.   
  
" Yes, because you are the only princess, and no because I love you." Hinata gasped.   
  
" You've never known me? How can someone fall in love in so little time?" Gaara smiled.   
  
" I've known you all my life, when I was young. I remember playing with you." Hinata thought really hard.  
  
" I don't remember you." Gaara sighed. " Think hard." Hinata closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~WARNING FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinata: Mommy! Daddy! I hate you!  
  
Hinata runs out into the field, crying.  
  
???: Whats wrong?  
  
Hinata looks up to see a small red headed boy.  
  
Hinata: My mommy and daddy are making me take over the country and marry someone I don't know at all!  
  
Gaara: I'm sorry..but..do you wanna play? *hah! Straight to the point! J *  
  
Hinata smiles.  
  
Hinata: Sure!  
  
~~~~~~~~WARNING FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinata opened her eyes and remembered the red haired boy. " I remember you!"   
  
Hinata said. " And I you." Gaara said. They both looked at each other for the longest time.   
  
Gaara leaned in and kissed Hinata. She realized how wrong it was but it felt so good.   
  
The kissed passionately. *okay I'm not good at describing but I'll try my best*   
  
Hinata slowly lowered down onto the bed. Gaara followed. Hinata and Gaara slowly..  
  
* umm ahh YOU ALL NO WHAT THEY DID!* reached his hand under her dress.   
  
They continued to get…*closer* Hinata wanted to stop but she didn't, she kept letting him touch her, kiss her.   
  
But little did she know someone was watching in the shadows. Someone…smiling?   
  
HAH! Im sorry but Im not that good at describing dirty things *LAUGHS*   
  
well SASUKE LEFT CAUSE Kisu Chan tried to rape him.  
  
Kisu: NO I DIDN'T! It was a friendly hug!  
  
Sora: Well until next time R+R  
  
And you can instant message me my s/n is iflingpooatyou77 or bludlustcreature!   
  
Love to all ^^; 


	5. Tough decisions

Hi all! Sora Chan here! I'm sorry that I didn't update! But Kisu Chan here reminded me!  
  
Kisu: Yeah and I'm Mickey Mouse.  
  
Sora's eyes widen.  
  
Sora: You are?  
  
Kisu shoke her head.  
  
Sora: Okay let's just get on with the story.  
  
Kisu Chan looks worried.  
  
Kisu: What about our interview?  
  
Sora: Cancelled!  
  
Kisu Chan sobs.  
  
Sora trying to talk over Kisu Chan's massive cries: Now on to chapter 5!  
  
As Hinata kissed Gaara she looked out of the corner of her eye   
  
and saw a smile in the shadows. She pulled herself away to show Gaara.   
  
" There is something….over there." Hinata stuttered. Gaara removed himself   
  
from Hinata. He slowly pulled out his dagger. He dived into the shadows and   
  
pulled out a man, holding his dagger to his throat. " Lord Kakashi?" Kakashi   
  
stood in Gaara's arms with the dagger over his throat giggling to himself.  
  
" May I ask what you were thinking Sir Kakashi?" Kakashi kept to himself until.   
  
Gaara increased the pressure onto his throat. " Forgive my Lord, but I was very curious as  
  
…..it is difficult to explain Sir." Gaara released Kakashi while Hinata sat on the bed   
  
watching all this before her eyes. " Would it be easier to explain to the rats in the   
  
dungeon?" Kakashi bowed. " I was just watching….to see if I could learn, so that I may  
  
impress it upon Lord Iuka."  
  
Gaara stood there dumbfounded. " Leave now before I sic the dogs on you."   
  
Kakashi bowed with haste and left the room. Gaara shoke his head. Hinata giggled.  
  
" What's so funny?" Hinata shrugged. " I must be going my lady." Gaara said as he   
  
bowed and left the room. Hinata sighed as he left. " What am I to do?" Hinata undressed   
  
into her night clothes and snuggled herself into the silk sheets of the bed.   
  
" I'll….I'll tell Naruto in the morning." she said to herself as she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Hinata woke up to see Ino in her room lighting a fire.   
  
She slowly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Hinata looked out the window, the  
  
sun was just coming up. " Good morning my lady." Ino said as she poked at the   
  
red hot coals. " Please, Ino, call me Hinata." Ino nodded. " Today is the big day.   
  
Sasuke and Sakura are to be married." Ino said with sadness in her voice.   
  
" You don't want the to be married?" Hinata asked. Ino sighed. " Yes, but I'm worried   
  
I will never be able to talk to Sakura like I used to. I mean her being the Queen and all." Ino stood from the chair in which she was sitting in. " I must not bother you now, your dress is ready and hung in the washroom. My lady." Ino said as she bowed. Hinata watched Ino walk out of the room. Hinata went into the washing room and saw her basin full with warm water. She began to undress. " Hinata, beautiful Hinata." Hinata turned around to see a foxy smile. " Naruto! Turn around!" Naruto had a blank look on his face. " Why?" Hinata turned red. " I'm naked!" Hinata said as she tried to cover herself with the dress hanging above her basin. " Oh come' on! Its not like I haven't seen you before." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Hinata. Hinata blushed but sunk into his warm arms. " Naruto I have to tell you something." Hinata said pulling away from his touch. " What is it Hinata?" Hinata felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. " I'm engaged to Gaara." Naruto smiled. " I already knew that, but that won't stop us right? We are still going to run away?" Hinata frowned. " Right Hinata? Right?"   
  
Hinata didn't say anything. She turned away from Naruto. " I can't run anymore Naruto."   
  
Naruto frowned. "What?" Hinata stood still. " I have been running all my life.! I'm not   
  
ready to run anymore Naruto! I love you I do but I love Gaara to!" Hinata gasped at what  
  
she said. Naruto's sweet innocent face turned red. " Oh, well then. I best leave your   
  
life to Gaara. I just hope he treats you better than I ever could." Naruto walked by   
  
Hinata. " Wait!" Hinata grabbed his hand. " Please don't be angry with me! Please!"   
  
Naruto turned around and kissed Hinata. " I'm not, just forgive me for ever loving you."  
  
Naruto turned around and walked out of the room. Hinata for the first time felt lonely.  
  
" Naruto…."   
  
Hinata took her bath and dressed. As she was finishing putting on her dress Ino came in the room. " My Lady, Lord Gaara." Gaara came in looking handsome all dressed for the wedding of Sakura and Sasuke. " Well, are you ready?" Hinata smiled, but under the smile she hid her grief and loneliness. " Yes." She took hold of Gaara's hand which he held out for her. They walked down to the Garden where the wedding would be held. The wedding had began. Hinata was Sakura maid of honor, and Gaara was Sasuke's. As Sakura and Sasuke walked down the isle, Hinata watched them with envy. " I only wish…I could have that." Hinata thought to herself. Sakura and Sasuke were married and the party went on till night. Hinata had drunk a little to much and was a little tipsy. Gaara walked her to her room. " Oh Gaara…*hiccup* your the best." Gaara smiled. " That's the wine talking" Hinata smiled and fainted. Gaara picked her up and took her to her room.  
  
TO SASUKE AND SAKURA!  
  
Sakura and Sasuke stayed in the finest room of the castle. Sasuke   
  
carried Sakura up to the room. *which happen to be in the tallest tower.*  
  
When they finally reached the room Sasuke put Sakura down. She looked up at him.   
  
" I love you." She smiled. Sasuke reached down and kissed Sakura. " I love you to."  
  
They continued to kiss.   
  
A/N: I'm not good at romantic scenes so yes they had sex….hey all people have to have   
  
a kid. But I'll try.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura made their way over to the bed. Sakura wouldn't let her mouth away from  
  
Sasuke's. They began to take each other's clothes off. Sasuke and Sakura fell onto the   
  
bed. " Ouch!" Sakura said. " What?" Sakura smiled " Something poked me." Sasuke smiled.   
  
" Sorry." Sakura laughed as they continued kissing.  
  
BACK TO HINATA AND GAARA.  
  
Hinata fell asleep and had a dream. She was in a desert. She walk on for what seemed  
  
like forever and ever, she called out " NARUTO! NARUTO!" But he didn't come.   
  
She finally stopped when she came to see Gaara, on the soft sand, blood everywhere.   
  
Someone had slit his throat. She looked up from Gaara's body to see Naruto standing   
  
over him with a bloody knife in his hand. He dropped the knife and ran up to Hinata   
  
and began to shake her. " Se Hinata! See what I do because I love you!" Hinata screamed   
  
as she woke up. Gaara was sleeping in a chair by her bed. He jumped as Hinata screamed.   
  
" What?" Gaara asked as Hinata lunged towards him ." Are you okay! He didn't hurt did he?"  
  
Hinata said gripping Gaara. " Who hurt me?" Hinata looked up. Gaara was smiling.   
  
" Just a bad dream." Hinata said. Gaara still held Hinata. " Hinata….I have a important   
  
question." Hinata looked up. " Yes." Gaara smiled. " I want to only do this right.   
  
Will you marry me?" Hinata blushed, then smiled. " But we already engaged." Hinata said.   
  
" I know, but I only want to ask you the right way." Hinata smiled. " Yes, I will."  
  
Gaara smiled then kissed Hinata. " Do you really want this?" Gaara asked.   
  
" Yes, I always have." Hinata said. " Or do I?" Hinata thought to herself.  
  
OWW! YESSA! I'm good and I FINALLY UPDATED! XD  
  
I'm extremely sorry for not doing this chapter earlier!   
  
* sobs* forgive me! But next chappie will be up sooner! I hope so!   
  
Kisu: Liar…  
  
Sora hits Kisu.  
  
Sora: Till next time!  
  
LOVE TO ALL! ^^; 


	6. Unfinished Bussiness

Sora: Hi all what is up!  
  
Kisu: Hi my homies!  
  
Sora sweat drops.  
  
Kisu: Yeah love my new lingo.  
  
Sora leans over slowly and smacks Kisu on the head.  
  
Sora: now for the unveiling of chapter 6!  
  
Night turned into morning as it usually does.   
  
Hinata woke up with Gaara still asleep on the chair next to her bed.   
  
She smiled. When he slept he could pass for an angel   
  
* yeah cause we all know Gaara is soooo merciful*   
  
Hinata dressed herself and left Gaara to sleep.   
  
Hinata had business to attend to. She snuck quietly down the hall.  
  
Everyone was still asleep. * especially Sakura and Sasuke ^_- * Hinata made her way down   
  
to the garden. She quickened her pace as so she could look around the garden for that   
  
blonde haired boy. Just before she was about to give up and head back inside, she heard   
  
a familiar voice. " Looking for someone?" Hinata turned around and saw Naruto sitting on   
  
a bench. Hinata slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. Naruto had his arms   
  
crossed and his body was turned away from Hinata. " Naruto, forgive me." Naruto did not   
  
respond to Hinata.  
  
" Although I would like to have good news for you, I don't," Hinata's words grabbed   
  
Naruto's attention. " Gaara, he asked me to marry him." Naruto frowned. " I said yes."   
  
Naruto's usually happy expression turned grim. " Is that what you want?" Naruto asked.   
  
Hinata shoke her head. Naruto stood up with his back facing Hinata. * wow I wouldn't   
  
mind that view ^-^* " Then come with me," Hinata looked up at Naruto. He turned and smiled   
  
his foxy smile at her. " Run away with me." he asked Hinata. " I can't…I.." Hinata   
  
stuttered. " I won't give up on you Hinata, I love you to much." Naruto bent down and  
  
grabbed Hinata's hand. " Marry me, and we can run away." Hinata's eyes welled up in tears. " Forget Gaara, please." Naruto said. Hinata stood up looking at Naruto on the ground. " I love you to Naruto, but ….." As Hinata spoke she heard a rustle in the bushes. " Hinata get out of here." Naruto said. " But…" Hinata tried to finish. " Get out!" Naruto yelled. Hinata fled back to the castle. As she ran she heard Naruto yell. " Get the hell off me!" Hinata turned back and tried to listen for Naruto again but she didn't hear him. She made her way back to the castle. When she entered the door she saw Gaara talking to the king. " Hinata where were you?" Gaara asked. " I was in the garden when I heard one of our guards scream." Hinata said. Gaara ignored Hinata's story and sent for Ino. " ino, get her to her room and have her told of today's plans please." Gaara said as Ino bowed and took Hinata up to her room. " So, what do you plan to  
  
do with the boy?" The King asked. Gaara shoke his head. " I don't know, but he can't  
  
be getting in the way anymore." Gaara said rubbing his chin. " I agree, this boy…what's   
  
his name…." The King said. " Naruto," Gaara finished. " Oh yes, Naruto can't be getting   
  
in the way of our treaty." The king said. " No, he can't." Gaara said.  
  
In Hinata's room.  
  
" What do you mean, marry me today?" Hinata said.   
  
Ino put her head down. " Yes, Gaara plans to marry you toady.   
  
But good news is Sakura and Sasuke have already…" Hinata stood up out of her chair.  
  
" I know what they did! These walls aren't that thick! Now why today?"   
  
Ino was surprised that Hinata had shed her shy exterior. " Because…you aren't a Hyuga.  
  
Your Sakura's sister."  
  
Well yeah! Go me! But chapter 7 is right away here because   
  
I think you guys deserve it after how long you waited.  
  
Kisu: Damn your slow.  
  
Sora: Uh….excuse me for a sec folks.  
  
Sora takes off her shoe and beats Kisu unconscious.  
  
Sora: Until next time…Love to all ^^; 


	7. Hinata's plans

Sora: Hi all chapter 7 is here-ah!   
  
Kisu: Yeah finally….  
  
Sora: You know what, is it that time of the month…wait I forgot…you a dude!  
  
Kisu: Shut up! There are thousands of guys out there who don't know that!  
  
Sora: Yes they do! I told all of them in chapter 1! Plus, Sakura knows and you know she'll tell Ino and then its all out!  
  
Ino enters room  
  
Ino: Hey are you saying that I'm a loud mouth?  
  
Sora: Hey! Great you're here for you interview right?  
  
Ino: Not with you freaks.   
  
Sora jumps at Ino and starts to strangle her.  
  
Kisu: No Ino I love her!  
  
Kisu jumps on Sora and now all guys in the audience are drooling.  
  
Random person in audience: Yeah throw some mud on them!  
  
Ino, Sora, and Kisu all look up.  
  
Kisu: Hey, what's your name?  
  
Random guy: Haruka.  
  
Sora: Well Haruka, you our next guest…and you have won a free trip.  
  
Haruka: Really were?  
  
Ino: TO THE HOUSE OF PAIN.  
  
The three gir…*thinks about Kisu* people begin to beat the crap out of Haruka.  
  
Sora out of the pile of fighting people: Now chapter 7!  
  
Hinata's mouth dropped after hearing what Ino said.   
  
" Then what about my childhood in the Hyuga Kingdom?" Hinata asked.   
  
" It was all a fake, your real father.. I mean The King, sent you there   
  
o he could find Sakura a husband first. He wanted her to marry Sasuke and   
  
he wanted you to marry Gaara. So, when you ran away it wasn't planned." Hinata fell   
  
back into her chair. Bewildered that her whole life is a fake, all she knew wasn't real.   
  
" But you must now speak of this to no one." Hinata looked up at Ino and shoke her   
  
understanding why she must keep this words only spoken in this room.   
  
" I'm sorry Hinata." Ino said. Hinata shoke her head again, to speechless to form a   
  
single word. Ino bowed and left the room. Hinata though quietly to herself.   
  
" Why………my life…." Hinata sobbed. She curled up in a ball and wept. It remained that   
  
way until she heard a knock on the door. " Come in." Hinata said quickly as she wiped  
  
her tears away. Sakura came in. "Hinata, this is al my fault. I shouldn't of kept all  
  
of this from you." Hinata's face turned red. " You knew this all along, and as my friend,  
  
even as my sister you didn't tell me?" Hinata fumed. Sakura began to cry. " Please forgive  
  
me. I didn't mean it to be like this," Sakura cried. " I don't think any of you did."  
  
Hinata said aloud. " Hinata, please." Sakura said pulling Hinata into a hug.  
  
" Sakura, can I trust you?" Hinata asked her. " Yes, you can my sister." Sakura said.  
  
" Then help me run away, with Naruto." Hinata said. Sakura pulled away from Hinata.   
  
" You can't." Sakura said. Hinata frowned. " Why not?" Sakura turned away from Hinata  
  
and sat down on the bed. " If I tell you, don't do anything ignorant." Hinata nodded   
  
as she sat down by Sakura. " Naruto, he is imprisoned." Sakura said with sadness in her   
  
voice. Hinata stood up. " No, you lie!" Hinata cried. " Hinata, please believe me.   
  
It was all Gaara's and fathers idea." Hinata turned to Sakura. " Gaara?" Hinata asked.   
  
Sakura nodded her head. " I guess the marriage is off." Sakura said. "No, its not."   
  
Hinata said. Sakura looked surprised. " Why not?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled.   
  
" Because I have a plan." Sakura smiled back. " Need help?" She asked.   
  
Hinata nodded her head. " I will need a lot of help." Hinata said with   
  
a grin across her face.  
  
Sora: Well how was that?  
  
Ino: Beautiful, but what about me and Shika? You just can't forget about us! Also it was short!  
  
Sora: Don't worry lots of ShikaXIno in the next chapter. And next chapter will be longer!  
  
Kisu: Yes, but all of this has made me come to a decision.  
  
Sora: What your turning straight?  
  
Kisu: No, Gaara is just as perfect for me as any other!  
  
Sora and Ino fall over anime style.  
  
Sora: Next chapter….chapter 8 will be up soon!  
  
Haruka: Hey let me up now!  
  
Sora, Ino, and Kisu are all sitting on Haruka.  
  
Sora: Not till we decide.  
  
Haruka: ARGHHH!!  
  
Sora: Until next time…love to all ^^; 


	8. Dead End

Sora: Hi all I'm finally back to do the final chapter in my story!  
  
Kisu: Thank you God! It seems like you haven't written in forever!  
  
Sora: I know its cuz of the flu, they said on the news that this is the worst flu season ever!  
  
Kisu: Oh.  
  
Sora:But im still here and alive to bring you chapter 9 the last and final chapter! But I'm going to write a  
  
really good story . It will be Naruto and I hope you all like it!  
  
Kisu: Well what are you waiting for?!? Finish this next chapter!  
  
Sora: ok! Here we go this chapter will be long!!!!  
  
WARNING!: YOU ALL MIGHT THINK THIS LAST CHAPTER CRUEL BUT PLEASE DON'T LET THAT   
  
DEPVRIVE YOU OF NOT READING MY STORIES! I DON'T HATE THESE PARING BUT THINKING AOUT IT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU  
  
*THE READERS* A TWIST. BECAUSE NOT ALL ENDINGS ARE HAPPY ONES!  
  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO ALTHOUGH I WISH I TRULY DID!  
  
Hinata and Sakura had worked on the plan all night long.   
  
By morning the candles were burnt out and heavy bags fell under their eyes.  
  
" Hinata are you positve about this?" Sakura moaned as the sun rays hit her face.   
  
Hinata sighed and looked over the piece of parchment that they had written thier   
  
plan on. " Its not all full-proof, but I have a good feeling about this."   
  
Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sakura's hand upon it. " Full-proof are not I will help you."   
  
Sakura smiled. Hinata smiled back. " Not let it begin." Hinata said.  
  
Outside, Gaara and the king waited.  
  
A/N: JUST AS A REMINDER, GAARA AND HINATA WERE PLANNED TO BE WED ON THIS VERY DAY.  
  
" Were the devil is she?" Gaara said. " Patince." The king chuckled. " If you love her than you can wait."  
  
Just then, Sakura came down the steps of the castle in her maid of honor dress accompanied by Sasuke.   
  
" She is on her way," Sakura said. Gaara smiled. " I can hardly wait." Hinata sighed as she loked at herself in her mirror.  
  
" I hope this works." she pulled her viel over her head as she heard a knock on the door. " Milady, everything is ready."  
  
Hinata smiled. " Thank you Ino, Shikamaru. I promise once this is finsihed with, you will have your freedom.   
  
You can finally be together." Hinata turned around and walked out the door were Ino and Shikamaru were. Shikamaru held   
  
Ino in his arms. ' My best of wishes to both of you." Hinata smiled. Shikamaru nodded his head. Hinata walked pass them and down  
  
to the wedding. As she walked down the steps to the altar, music played.Hinata reached the altar. She looked at Gaara.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hinata thought to herself.  
  
MEANWHILE......  
  
Naruto sat in the cold dark cellar. " So this is what I get for loving someone so deeply?" he said to himself.  
  
" Maybe, but you know what they say." Naruto looked up and saw Ino and Sikamru on the otherside of his cell holding the keys.  
  
" Love will always set you free." Ino finished. Naruto smiled. " How the hell..." naruto began. " Let's just say that  
  
that Hinata of yours is one smart girl." Shikamru said. He opened the door for Naruto letting him out. " Thank you."  
  
Naruto said as Ino and shikamru began to walk out of the dungen. " Wait, were are you going?" Ino and shikamaru   
  
both smiled at eachtother then at Naruto. " our part in this story is over." Naruto nodded his head understanding and watched them walked away.  
  
That is the last time he or anyone ever saw them. Naruto went outt he back way trying to find where the wedding was to be held.  
  
" I rememeber Gaara speaking of a altar in the front of the castle." Naruto said to himself. He went around a corner  
  
and headed towards the front of the castle. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what he did. " Kakas....shi?"  
  
Naruto manged to squeak out. Right before his eyes was Kakashi and Iruka totally on eachother on the garden bench.  
  
" I'll just...umm.." Naruto ran as soon as he could, leaving Kakashi and Iruka to their happy ending.  
  
He finally reached the area were the wedding was held. He peaked around the corner and saw Hinata at the altar with Gaara.  
  
" That Bastard...." Naruto grinded his teeth. But his anger was soothed by Hinata voice, " With this ring I be wed."  
  
Naruto cleanched his fists. " Damn, they're already almost at the I do's." Naruto was panicking, he didn't know what to do.  
  
He though until he saw a guared and nabbed him and took his place. " I do." Gaara said. " I d..." Hinata was about to say when naruto came out of no where  
  
and puled his sword out on Gaara. " Stand down." Naruto said. Gaara reached for his sword but pulled his hand back and put them up  
  
above his head. " Smart move Naruto, but it still confuses me on how you got out?" Gaara said coldly. " By my help." Hinata said.  
  
Gaara looked at Hinata while everyone gasped. " Why Hinata, because you choose this Garbadge over me?" Gaara said. Naruto lowered his sword.  
  
" Hinata? You did this all for me?" Naruto said as he moved towrds her. Hinata began to cry. " Yes, all for you my love." She said as  
  
they embraced eachother. Everyone stared at them. " Call the guards!" the King cried. " To late father," Sakura said.  
  
" They are in a tight position right now."  
  
FLASH OF GUARDS TIED UP BY KAKASHI AND IRUKA!  
  
" Explain yourselves!" the king shouted. " I have something to explain your highness." Gaara said. " Well speak!" the king ordered.  
  
Gaara slowly moved towards the King. " I'am not who you think I'am." Gaara pulled out his sword. " What you are not the prince?"  
  
The king asked. " Well yes, you have that right. But I'm not here just for Hinata, I'm here for your life to." Gaara  
  
took his sword and stabbed the King through the gut. the King fell down trying to hold all of his insides   
  
in" FATHER!" Sakura screamed. She ran to him while Sasuke charged at Gaara.  
  
" How dare you!" he yelled pulling out his sword. " Don't make me come after you also Prince," Gaara smiled while cutting Sasuke across the   
  
stomach.  
  
* don't worrry folks! Sasuke will live its only a wound!*  
  
"And now Naruto, I can't have you very well take my bride." Gaara said. He pulled his sword back and tried to strike Naruto.  
  
But he blocked it. " And I can't have you very well take my lover." Gaara and Naruto began to sword fight. " Hinata run !" Naruto ordered.  
  
Hinata stood there, watching. " Hinata do as I say!" Naruto said. But as he spoke to her Gaara managed to knock his sword out of his hands.  
  
Gaara pushed Naruto over and held his sword to Naruto throat. " Well isn't this awkward?" Gaara said. " Now, hold still,a nd you will  
  
be in the after life before you know it." Gaara started to apply pressure to Naruto's throat. " STOP!" Gaara looked overa dn saw   
  
hinata behind him with a dagger in her hand. " Let him go!" gaara slowly backed away form Naruto as Hinata came closer ti him  
  
with the dagger. " Now love, let's not get to risky." Gaara said. " I'am not your love!" Hinata screamed. Gaara smiled. " Well then,   
  
if I can't have you, no one can." Gaara pulled out his dagger and charhedtowards Hinata stabbing her in chest. While Hinata having her dagger,  
  
the impact had her dagger go into Gaara's chest. " hinata!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towadrs the dieing Hinata. He pushed Gaara off her. He was already dead.  
  
Naruto held Hinata in his arms. " Hinata don't die don't leave me!" Naruto said as tears began to fall down his cheeks.   
  
" naruto, you rememeber that place," Hinata began. "What place?" Naruto asked. " The place where we will live, the small house,  
  
were we will have our children and grow old together?" Hinata said. " Yes," Naruto said. And with her dieing breath Hinata murmmered.  
  
" That's were I will be waiting." Naruto smiled and held Hinata'S cold body in his arms. " You won't be waiting long." Naruto said to himself.  
  
Naruto stood up and pulled the bloody dagger out of Gaara's hands. " Naruto?What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled his Foxy  
  
smile and said. " I'm going home." Naruto then plunger the dagger deep into his heart. he feel down beside his Hinata. " naruto!"  
  
Sakura screamed and ran over to them both. She wept over them. Sasuke came beside her, his stomach still bleeding.  
  
REMEMEBR SASUKE WILL LIVE!!!!!!!!!!! -A/N  
  
" Dont't worry Sakura. Look at their faces, ther are home."  
  
WELL DID YOU LIKE IT! IM SORRY IF IT SUCKED BUT THIS IS THE END. THE STORY IS OVER!  
  
PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU WISH TO TELL ME THINGS. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS  
  
HELPED ME COMPLETE THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS TO MRS.HYUGA! BECAUSE SHE IS COOL AND REVIEWED AND HELPED ME  
  
A LITTLE ALONG THE WAY!  
  
LOVE TO ALL SORA CHAN ^^; 


End file.
